


I Don't Share

by zaboink



Series: New Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pie, Shayne and Dean hate each other, but really they'd die for each other, fighting for said pie, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and it's time to finally rest and kick back.<br/>But see, Shayne like pie as much as Dean does, and they can both get rather protective over their desserts.<br/>Not to mention they're always looking for a reason to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and rough draft by my friend. Rewritten and revised by myself. 
> 
> I hold permission to post this work.  
> I do not own anything pertaining to Supernatural or it's characters.

It had been a long day. The hunt had left all four of them exhausted, wanting nothing more than to rest in the run down motel just inside a small town somewhere in Michigan. Despite their being on the dollar menu at the drive thru of a convenient fast food restaurant, it was like Heaven raining down on Shayne's taste buds.

The only thing that could make it better was... 

"Anybody up for pie?" Sam asked, voice breaking the silence as he pulled the large apple pie from the bag by his bed. He knew the answer, Dean and Shayne would be ecstatic, and he was right. The joy lit up on their faces was priceless and Sammy hummed with pride. He tossed it lightly onto the table before taking his seat between Shayne and Dean. 

Nikki groaned from across the table, also between the two. They had to keep it this way, or the two would argue. It seemed near impossible for Shayne and Dean to be anywhere near each other without bickering unless they were hunting. In which case they had each others back, otherwise they were always happily and verbally despising the other. 

"Pie again? The only dessert we ever get is pie. Its because of you two you know." Nikki muttered unenthusiastically, pointing her newly acquired fork between the grinning men, Dean and Shayne.

"Hey, you shut your mouth!" Dean shot back, pointing his fork back at her. Before he could reach for said pie, it was in Shayne cradling arms. A look of horror flashed across Dean's face as he tried in vain to reach across the table to make a grab at the sweet food.

Sam laughed softly, watching the two. He was always amazed at how two people with such similarities could hate each other so much.

"Hey woah there. That pie's mine, hand it over." Dean demanded.

"Hell naw honey bunches. This pie is aaall mine." Shayne sing songed and popped the lid with a wide smile. The aroma of perfectly cooked apples surrounded the four of them and Dean let out another huff, crossing his arms.

"That's it, I tried really hard today-" Dean's voice rose with intense speed just as he did himself. Sam and Nikki jumped into action to grab Dean before he could attack Shayne.

"Dean, hey now! Calm down." The taller brother urged and looked at Shayne with a slightly pleading look.

Shayne, the snarky bitch he really was, ignored it and took a chunk right out of the middle of the pie. Dean watched in utter horror as Shayne brought the bite to his lips, sealing them around the bite and humming in appreciation. 

"Delicious Sam, thanks." Dean narrowed his eyes and Nikki saw through the blonde, which had fallen in her face, that dangerous glint in his eyes she and Shayne had come to know from hunting with him. As if he was accepting a challenge. He was.

Dean tore himself from his brother's and Nikki's grip before dashing around the table and chased after Shayne. Shayne just laughed mockingly and took off the other direction.

Nikki dropped her hands to her side frustratedly and groaned. "You have an entire freaking pie, can't you just split it?"

"Oh come on, I've never had a whole pie before. Besides, it makes up for using me as bait. Thanks for that one asshat." He huffed at Dean, clutching the pie protectively. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is childish, quit it and just share the pie. Besides, I want a piece too."

Dean took an advancing step towards Shayne and Shayne took another back. "You should know by now, I don't share pie buddy. Come on Shayne, you know me better than that." He said quietly and Shayne watched him for a second, thinking.

"Fine fine, you can have the whole rest of the pie if you save a piece for me and one for Sam. Okay?" Shayne locked a blue-green gaze with Dean's green. Sam and Nikki watched curiously as Dean considered the offer thoroughly. "Come on, that's reasonable. It leaves you most of the pie."

"Yes Dean, please stop running. Someone is going to get hurt." Nikki pleaded, exhaling deeply.

Shayne sighed, not waiting for his response before going to quickly cut a sizable piece for Sam and handing it to the taller brunette before turning to Dean and handing him the container. 

"Yeah, this was childish, even for us. Here, you can have the rest." Shayne said with a small smile before dramatically touching the back of his hand to his forehead. "Woah is me, I'll have to go without." He said with a laugh and went to sit down again.

Dean stared down at the pie for a long moment, slightly shocked as he processed the situation. Guilt flooded over him. He then set it on the table, picking up the knife, and slicing two pieces for Shayne, watching as the apple filling gushed from the sides. He put the pieces in a bowl and slid it to Shayne, avoiding eye contact.

"Here, you were an important part of the hunt today, you earned it. Don't expect this too often though." Dean huffed before taking a too big bite and shoving it ungraciously into his mouth.

Shayne smiled brightly at the pie before him and looked up at Dean. "Thanks a lot Romeo." He teased with a wink before laughing softly and taking a smaller bite himself. 

Nikki and Sam visibly relaxed as Dean sat and the two ate in silence. "Did... Did they just make up?" Sam asked, glancing at Nikki, who shrugged and pulled her blonde hair back to tie up.

"Depends." Dean spoke up. "Do I get the couch?" He grinned and looked at Shayne hopefully.

"Nice try Gonzo." Shayne said, smiling lightly and looked up at him, happily met with a light hearted smile in return. They continued eating and that was, thank God, the end of it.


End file.
